Can't see it even if it's in front of you
by sexandviolence201f
Summary: Santana in love, Brittany's mother condition worsen. The story is after Friends and Family. This is the season finale of the series because this goes straight to nationals..Secrets, break-ups and a killer finale Updated
1. Chapter 1

_**Can't see it even if it's in front of you**_

_**By**_

_**Sexandviolence201**_

_**Part One**_

_**Quinn walked into the school and she was confused on what she just witness. So committing social murder again…**_

"_**What did you do to San?" Quinn asked and Rachel turned around confused. "I have no idea what you are referring to, I have done nothing to Santana that's worth mentioning in public." Rachel said and Quinn looked at her. "The events I'm about to tell you was witness by me and Brittany for the past three days." Quinn said and she didn't how to start the story..**_

_**Two Hours ago….**_

"_Fabray get your ass out! I need to take a shower!" Santana said and her mother came out. They had a talk in Spanish as her mother told her about not being territorial and Santana told her about she needs the shower too…So then this stopped and Quinn walked out. So Santana got into the shower as Quinn got into her cheerleader outfit. Quinn notice the first thing…_

_**Present…**_

"_Ever Since you two been together, she wears her hair down and cares about what she dresses like." Quinn said and Rachel responded, "It's nothing to worry about because Santana told me that after two years of being a cheerleader, she's enjoying dressing in casual clothes." Quinn understood that. "Okay.." Quinn said and added, "We usually get up early because getting Brittany ready takes a while. Santana has it down to a science." _

_**One Hour and forty-five minutes ago…**_

_They walked upstairs and Brittany is asleep. Santana kneels down and wakes Brittany up then tells her that the trolls are gone…Brittany only acts asleep because she believes that the trolls would eat her eyes if they knew she was awake. She is usually up by this time when Katrina is over and Brittany then goes with Santana to pick out her clothes. They check her homework to make sure she has it. _

_Then Brittany has to get her dolls ready for the morning and this takes a little bit. So she takes a shower and Santana has to find her phone. She paused for a second because she looks to see Brittany's mom on the couch having a bad day. She walks to Parker…._

"_She's running a little fever." Parker said and Santana responded, "How bad?" "We would fighting because I wanted to take her to the hospital but she's stubborn and so we waited it out the fever and it was gone." Parker said and Santana asked if Brittany knew. "I checked in on her had to tell the trolls that I was there and so they wouldn't eat her eyes. I told her what was going on and she cried a little bit. I don't know what Katrina does but she called her and we put her back to sleep. I laid there and she woke up. She told me I was the greatest sister ever." Parker said and cried a little. Santana agreed with that. _

_Brittany came downstairs and saw her mother then gave her a kiss. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Can't see it even if it's in front of you_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Two_

_IT'S A MAN MAN WORLD IS FROM JAMES BROWN..  
_

_**Present…**_

"_Santana loves Brittany that's not strange and yes hugging Parker would be normal." Rachel said and Quinn responded, "There's one more thing…" _

_**Thirty Minutes ago….**_

_They would taking the highway as Santana had the usual road-rage and was cursing other drivers who would trying to obey the speed limit. Brittany moved her eyes down to the C.D and Quinn gave it to Brittany. She played it and the first song was Alone from Heart. The three of them started to sing it…_

"_I'm going to see my girlfriend…" Santana started to sing.._

_**Present….**_

_Rachel eyes would bugged out and said, "….She's in love Quinn…She's in love with me…." Quinn paused and had to be something else. Santana crept up on Rachel and they shared a kiss. Quinn didn't know what this looked like. They are walked into the room and Katrina was playing a certain song from James Brown. They all looked at Quinn and she told everyone that was one time. "She sang James Brown, This is a man world." Finn said and Quinn responded, "It was an assignment." "You would good Quinn.." Rachel said and Sam then admitted of his love for James Brown because of his dad. Solomon then started to sing Papa got a brand new bag. Everyone did it as a sing song. Then they went right into Living in America by Quinn. Santana, Brittany and Katrina came in. Will saw this and was amazed by the energy has Kurt took over singing. Solomon took over and then Kurt ran over to the famous coat act from James Brown. "Mr Schuster they want me to do the song." Quinn said and Will found out what the song is. He told Quinn to do it. "This is been a while." Quinn said...Music started..._

Quinn started:

This is a man's world  
This is a man's world  
But it would be nothing  
Nothing without a woman or a girl

She twirl he fingers to do it again and she sang it better:

This is a man's world  
This is a man's world  
But it would be nothing  
Nothing without a woman or a girl

You see man made the cars  
To take us over the road  
Man made the train  
To carry the heavy load  
Man made the electric lights  
To take us out of the dark  
Man made the boat for the water  
Like Noah made the ark  
This is a man's man's, man's world  
But it would be nothing  
Nothing without a woman or a girl

Man thinks of our little baby girls And the baby boys  
Man make them happy 'Cause man makes them toys  
And after man make everything, everything he can  
You know that man makes money to buy from other man  
This is a man's world  
But it would be nothing, nothing  
Not one little thing  
Without a woman or a girl

He's lost in the wilderness  
He's lost in the bitterness  
He's lost, lost and ...

"Baby you are the funk." Sam said and Solomon looked over at Quinn then gave her a nod. He then saw Brandi and talked to her for a second. Quinn hugged Sam while looking at Brandi and Santana caught that._..So as the first person that took part in what they love most assignment….Quinn wanted the spotlight...  
_

"_**So for my song I'm going to do I wanna know what Love Is. I pick this because that's something I would love to know what it looks for me. I saw it with my little girl Beth and then she was gone. Whatever it was Puck, whatever we did, we did a good job. Sam I'm happy but don't know what love looks like and I want you to show me.. I hate to say this again but I'm jealous of Santana, Brittany and Rachel. As well as you Kat." Quinn said and the music started…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Can't see it even if it's in front of you_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Three_

_Author's Note: The song in this part belong to Foreginer, I want to know what love is_

_**Quinn Sings**_

_**I gotta take a little time**_

_**A little time to think things over**_

_**I better read between the lines**_

_**In case I need it when I'm older**_

_**Aaaah woah-ah-aah**_

_**Now this mountain I must climb**_

_**Feels like a world upon my shoulders**_

_**And through the clouds I see love shine**_

_**It keeps me warm as life grows colder**_

_**In my life there's been heartache and pain**_

_**I don't know if I can face it again**_

_**Can't stop now, I've traveled so far**_

_**To change this lonely life**_

_**I wanna know what love is**_

_**I want you to show me**_

_**I wanna feel what love is**_

_**I know you can show me**_

_**Quinn Sings**_

_**I'm gonna take a little time**_

_**A little time to look around me**_

_**Quinn's new back-up singers which would Kurt and Mecedres came..**_

_**oooh ooh-ooh ooh-ooh oooh**_

_**I've got nowhere left to hide**_

_**It looks like love has finally found me**_

_**Quinn giggled when they back her up and then she sang: **_

_**In my life there's been heartache and pain**_

_**I don't know if I can face it again**_

_**I can't stop now, I've traveled so far**_

_**To change this lonely life**_

_**Sam walked up to his girl next.**_

_**Sam sang**_

_**I wanna know what love is**_

_**I want you to show me**_

_**Quinn Sang:**_

_**I wanna feel what love is**_

_**I know you can show me**_

_**Sam Sang**_

_**I wanna know what love is**_

_**I want you to show me**_

_**Sam and Quinn sang:**_

_**And I wanna feel, I want to feel what love is**_

_**And I know, I know you can show me**_

_**The rest of Glee came down…**_

_**Quinn Sang**_

_**Let's talk about love**_

_**Glee sings**_

_**(I wanna know what love is) **_

_**Rachel Sings**_

_**the love that you feel inside**_

_**Glee sings**_

_**(I want you to show me) **_

_**Katrina/Brittany/Santana sings:**_

_**I'm feeling so much love**_

_**Glee Sings**_

_**(I wanna feel what love is) **_

_**Sam Sings**_

_**no, you just cannot hide**_

_**The song finished and there was a kiss. It was Brittany's turn and she sat down. Katrina gave the sheet music. "When my mom was really young, she told me that she sang this song to me when I was in her belly. I asked if she ate me, I still wandered but the song is cool." Brittany sang Silent Lucidity and made it to the end as she broke down at the last note. Katrina ran to her girl. Puck did Beth again, Solomon sang Mysterious Ways for Brandi, Mecedres sang Beautiful and her dedication was special. **_

"_**I never thought I would say this but I dedicated this to my fellow glee members who have taken a lot crap this year mainly because of who they date. To you Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Katrina and as always Kurt." Mecedres sang Beautiful and Kurt sang the country song Live like your dying for his father because he likes country. It was Finn's turn. "Rachel. I know it's too late for me to say this.." Finn said and he sang apologize. Quinn looked at Santana and she wasn't threatened. It was Santana's turn. "This is for you." Santana said and pointed to Rachel…Alone from Heart and then Rachel sang her song, Bleeding Love from Leona Lewis. **_

_**Then it was Katrina's turn and she had the showstopper…She did a short version of November Rain and it was then Sam had an idea for Nationals. After which Will turned around for practice and Sam was forming the idea as they would doing Queen's song We Will Rock You. As it was over, Quinn went up to Mr. Schu. "This was the best lesson ever, I mean everyone knows what love is." Quinn said and Mr. Schuster responded, "It was all around you Quinn, your living with Santana and the whole Glee club sang with you. If it's love of a guy, I could understand but I think the best thing about love is the people around you who gives that freely." **_


	4. Chapter 4

_Can't see it even if it's in front of you_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Four_

_All reference of WWE is from them...  
_

_Santana was in jeans and a tank-top then called Brittany she assured her she was okay. Parker and Katrina was going to watch the middle of season One of Buffy. Santana then got her tickets ready and Quinn was coming downstairs as she was about to go out with Sam. _

"_We have two more tickets." Santana said and Quinn responded, "Where are you going?" "WWE wrestling." Santana said and Quinn responded, "Your still into that." "Yes I am for the guys…" Santana said and Quinn responded, "Wait! I thought you would…" The knock on the door and Rachel hop up as she was happy. "Oh my God, are you sure Randy Orton is going to be there? I love him, I love that song Voices and I love how he hits the mat. Oh My God, I love that look…" Rachel spoke a mile a minute and Santana gave her a kiss.. 'I'm good" Rachel said and Quinn gave her a look. _

"_We are a couple not some freaky shit about being with someone else but we still like looking at other guys and Rachel was with me when I was watching Orton beating the Miz." Santana said and Sam came in as Quinn was telling him what they would doing/. "I was trying to get tickets forever." Sam said and added, "Can we go?" Quinn agreed and then she got her jacket. She paused and looked a this picture. She was beginning to see it but put on sunglasses so that she doesn't committed social genocide by being seen with Rachel and then she said fuck it then put the sunglasses aside. _

_That morning…_

_Quinn and Santana both went to the bathroom with big smiles on there faces… "I see what you mean but John Cena is better…." Quinn said _


	5. Chapter 5

Can't see it even if it's in front of you

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Five_

_As Brittany was coming downstairs to start her morning there was Parker sitting there. "Hey Bunny." Brittany said and Parker responded, "Could you call your friends?" "Why?" Brittany asked and Parker replied back, "I think Angel might have been behind your lost last year. You know I told you what I do, I help people. I haven't like the Coles…I did some digging and I can't tell you everything. I could tell you this." _

_As they all came out, Rachel was shocked by the e-mails and most of all the picture. Santana, Quinn, Katrina and Brittany never thought that this whole thing was this deep. _

"_Angel was being kicked out of school, she was going to go the same school you would going to Katrina but someone blocked her from getting admissions there. That someone was by the name Shelby." Parker said and Quinn whisper, "The adoptive mother of my child." _

"_Judging by the e-mails, Angel wanted payback and so she enlisted Jesse to get close to Shelby. Your mother was innocence in this, she talks about you and in the e-mail they saw you as a threat. She helps gives Jesse the win , he gives something back to her at a later date. This is most recent…If Finn doesn't screw with Rachel then I will be force to enlisted you again to take Santana to bed. Then we will be even." Parker read the part about Finn from the e-mail on the paper_

_Santana slammed her hands on the counter. "I never thought glee club could be this cut-throat." Quinn said and Rachel responded, "Anything that ever surrounds like music or movies, this is the tip of it. I guess I should be grateful…" "No!" Santana stopped Rachel's sentence._

"_From what I could tell, Finn knows nothing about it." Parker said and sat down. "Jesse has to go down and that whore-bag has to go down with her." Santana said and Rachel folded arms. "No. We're going to do much worse. We stay with the goal, we win regional and nationals. Angel's plan is foil, Royalty becomes the force they would meant to be and Jesse's named will be forgotten because of the year we've had. However, I would like to have a chat with Angel." Rachel said…_

_Parker was going to lay the next part of this news. "Angel has be claiming to be your half-sister…She's wrong…." Parker said and Quinn picked up the paper. "Sophia is." Parker said. "The night when you got hit, Sophia thought she was looking for money. If she had found what she thought she was looking for then you would have all ready known this. Angel has been threatening for her to make payments or get your father…." _

"_This would ruin him and I wouldn't hear the end of it at school." Quinn said . "There's more…Shelby was being blackmail to start an affair with your father Katrina who had certain information about the Coles. I mean according to this he was an asshole enough…From the e-mails, she was told to push all the right buttons and then told about you being gay then…." Parker said and Rachel responded, "What was Shelby being blackmail for?" "That you would her daughter so she thought she was sending Jesse in good faith to lean you to her. If it was found out you would her daughter and you guys won. Anybody could called the fact that it was conflict of interest. She was trying to protect you." "So win or lose it would been tainted some way." Rachel said and Parker shook her head then said, "You know I have dealt with a lot of bad people but this…._

"_So Angel has her hooks in Finn, he's supposed to get me kicked out of New Directions so we lose again. We lose New Directions all because my mother blocked Angel from going to the same school Jesse went to. All this damage for one action." Rachel said and Santana responded, "What about Brandi?" "She seems clean." Parker said and Brittany responded, "I take that back Sophia isn't evil or Coach Sue, Angel is no Angel." "What do we do?" Santana asked… "This is our school and so we take out Angel. Just like Rachel said we win the whole damn thing. So let's go practice." Quinn said and all the girls went downstairs. Parker was told to protect Angel but now what does she do?_

_As everyone walked downstairs, Katrina walked to Rachel and gave her a big hug. _

"_You know Berry? I always thought you would…I always thought….I don't know what to say." Quinn said and Rachel responded, "I'm at a lost for words." "If Finn is suppose to get you kick off, we stop Finn and then she will have to bring out Jesse. We stop Jesse and then win. She will be desperate. She will make a bad move, game over." Quinn said and they all smile. _

"_Now girls I think the five of us will make a hell of a team. Let's make this official, we are the final five and we rule this school differently." Quinn said and puts his hand out. "Everyone like the Coles and Sophia of high school if they attack anyone in our school, we ruin them." Santana puts her arm out. "Like superheroes." Brittany said and Katrina responded, "I like that." "We're provided leverage." Rachel said and they put there arms together. Parker watched this and smiled, she walked away. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Can't see it even if it's in front of you_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Six  
_

_Finn was sleeping with Angel. Angel was actually getting some sleep for once and Finn was the symbol she was looking for to get ahead in this school and after they would prom king and Queen, they would break up after high school. However, Finn was more and her mother always told her that if he ever turns out to be more. She would have to tell him and she turned to Finn then gave him a small kiss then slipped out of bed. She prepared a note to tell him about going to see I am Number Four. She was jealous in the way of the lead girl in the movie. She got dressed and knew that the parents would away. As she opened the door she saw Kurt trying to help Blaine leave. Kurt didn't do anything with Blaine they fell asleep and then heard the parents downstairs. She took off her boots and walked to the middle of the hallway. _

_"I didn't expect to be here." Kurt said and added, "What are you doing here?" "I can't climb from the window because the kitchen is right outside." Angel said and Kurt responded, "He can't climb outside." _

_"Guys, I think we could out the window in the bathroom." Blaine said and they all agreed. So Blaine and Quinn both tried to get out down the window as they would success they ran to the car…_

_"Should we tell them that we know?" Finn's mom said and Kurt's dad disagree. As the front doorbell rang it was Solomon and had to talk to Kurt about something. Kurt was shocked after Solomon told him and after a back and forth he agreed that Solomon should tell Brandi.  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_Can't see it even if it's in front of You  
_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Seven  
_

_Quinn needed get this secret out and as Santana was getting ready to study with Rachel. "The start of the year I had sex with Solomon." Quinn said and Santana turned to Quinn. "What?" Santana asked in shock and Quinn responded, "Compared to Puck it was really good." "How the hell did it happened?" Santana asked_

_Across town…_

"_I want to know all the people you slept with." Brandi said and Solomon was took my surprise. "You did tell me your secret and so I should tell you that I slept with Quinn. I tell you Quinn because I see her on a regular basis…_

_What happened before the first day of school_

_Quinn's car was not starting and Solomon pulled over then Quinn opened the car door. "You okay hun?" Solomon asked and Quinn responded, "I forgot to turn off the headlights and it drain my battery." Solomon asked if she wanted a jump. "I've done this a lot of times, I mean I could mix with the best of them but….." Solomon said and Quinn interrupted, "Mix? You mean music." "I could also make a good Lemon crème cake" Solomon said and Quinn smiled again. "First day of school is tomorrow, I need to get out of the house." "I know I just met you but I'm going to a show if you would like to accompany me." Solomon said and Quinn agreed. So Quinn went back home and changed. It was a full on D.J show and Solomon was up. He took Quinn to a spot where she wouldn't be messed with. So it was natural and lean over. She lean in for a kiss. So he went on and did some scratching. Quinn was enjoying it and grooving as well to it as he was done. He turned then walked back to her. So afterwards she didn't think nothing about the kiss._

_Santana's house…_

"_There's a lot to mixing and I know Solomon, he loves it.." Santana said and Quinn responded, "If I knew that, he was passionate and it happened." "Does Sam know?" Santana asked and Quinn responded, "I didn't think I would like Sam as much as I do and now I do, I think he should know…."_

_Solomon's house…_

"_We had sex and it never happened again." Solomon said and Brandi was happy he told her. There was a knock on the door and Holly opened the door to see Angel Cole. "Brandi your sister is here." Holly said and Angel responded, "Hi Ms. Holiday." Brandi walked out with Solomon. "You want to go see I am Number Four." Angel asked and Solomon with Brandi accepted the invitation. They left and Solomon saw the look that his mother was given him. "Mom…" Solomon said and his mother said, "I am cool with you dating Brandi, I'm happy to be your mother that you easily looked past the fact she's a pre-op but could you have picked someone not connected to the mob." Solomon agreed. _

_Santana's House..._

_"I saw the look Quinn you still want him.." Santana said...  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_Can't see it if it's right in front of you_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part eight  
_

_Chasing Pavements is from Adele _

_30 minutes later…_

_They both would reading an assignment from books order from the internet, this was the book A Dream Of Life. This had baseball, gangsters, violence and the supernatural. They would to write what each story means to them. "I like this girl. I mean baseball is a vicious sport because if you're a big name player or stand-out, I mean Ken Griffey Jr. came to the Reds they didn't go to the championship once. " Santana said. "You could used that as an example." Rachel said and Santana told her about Carlos Beltran. Rachel made a note like that. "I don't know why the author put his name in the book." Rachel said and paused because she knew that whenever one of them said they don't know something, they have to make out with the other person_

_Santana kissed the inside of the neck and then the lips. Rachel was under and the smaller girl was on top of her. "I got something for you." Santana said and got a C.D. It was a mix that Solomon made for Santana special order. "We have to study…" Rachel said and Santana put on the C.D ignoring her girlfriend's plead to study.. "When I first was fighting with myself and coming out with you. I heard this song." Santana said…._

_**Santana sings:**_

_I've made up my mind, don't need to think it over_

_If I'm wrong I am right, don't need to look no further_

_This ain't lust, I know this is love_

_But if I tell the world, I'll never say enough_

_'Cause it was not said to you_

_And that's exactly what I need to do if I'd end up with you_

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements_

_Even if it leads nowhere?_

_Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place_

_Should I leave it there?_

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements_

_Even if it leads nowhere?_

_**Rachel gets up and sings:**_

_I build myself up and fly around in circles_

_Wait then as my heart drops and my back begins to tingle_

_Finally could this be it?_

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements_

_Even if it leads nowhere?_

_Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place_

_Should I leave it there?_

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements_

_Even if it leads nowhere?_

"_**I heard the same song so many times." Rachel said and Santana then gave her girlfriend a kiss. "All right we got to study." So they went back to the books then Rachel pulled her over and said, "I love you mi Amor." Santana then kissed back and said, "I love you too diva." They couldn't stop for a little while more…**_

_**Quinn was getting dressed and then saw the picture of the girl from I Am Number Four. "Yeah remember the club was closed and we would in the middle of the stage naked. I told you about the books...I looked at you and I said you look just like the girl.." Solomon was in her reflection but he wasn't really there. The image of Solomon puts his arms around her. "Your attracted to guys like me and Puck but I'm not like him..." The fantasy of Solomon kissed her along her neck. "You had sex with me the first time we would together then when you saw me in school...You would happy but then you remembered you would holding Sam's hand." Solomon said again. Quinn turned to Solomon and leans in. She opens her eyes and he's not there. She decided to dress un-Quinn like and looked like a bad-ass as Mama Lopez called downstairs. Sam turned around and Quinn gave him a kiss. "Right now you're my number one." Quinn said and Sam love the look **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Can't see it if it's right in front of you  
**_

_**By**_

_**Sexandviolence201**_

_**Part Nine  
**_

_**Brittany was practicing dance moves for Regional and made sure she got it down for the additions to Rhythm Nation. Katrina walked down and Brittany kneel down then turned to Katrina. "Here kitty." Brittany said and then like a musical did a shuffle with her feet…"Here kitty.." Brittany said and Katrina kicked her boots off then crawl on all fours.. "I know I should be studying." Katrina said and Brittany responded, "I'm studying." Katrina then kissed…**_

_**Brittany sings:**_

_**Never know how much I love you**_

_**Never know how much I care**_

_**When you put your arms around me**_

_**I get a feeling that's so hard to bear**_

_Katrina rest her head on Brittany's shoulder.._

_**Katrina Sings**_

_**You give me fever**_

_**When you kiss me**_

_**Fever when you hold me tight**_

_**Fever in the morning**_

_**And fever all through the night**_

_Brittany pulls Katrina arm and swings her so Katrina's back is to Brittany's stomach…_

_**Katrina and Brittany sings:**_

_**Listen to me baby**_

_**Hear every word I say**_

_**No one can love you the way I do**_

_**Cus they don't know how to love you my way**_

_**You give me fever**_

_**When you kiss me**_

_**Fever when you hold me tight**_

_**Fever in the morning**_

_**And fever all through the night**_

_Then they do a little dance like a tango and they fall to the floor with Brittany on top.._

_Katrina and Brittany sing__**:**_

_**Sun lights up the daytime**_

_**Moon lights up the night**_

_**My eyes light up when you call my name**_

_**Cus I know your gonna treat me right**_

_**You give me fever**_

_**When you kiss me**_

_**Fever when you hold me tight**_

_**Fever in the morning**_

_**And fever all through the night**_

_Katrina and Brittany kiss then looked at each other.. "A simple hello would have been fine.." Katrina said and Brittany responded, "I don't do simple.." "Kat, what's H1N1? My mom has been sick and Parker said they are checking to see if she has it." Brittany said and Kat pulled up her girlfriend. She knew what it was. _


	10. Chapter 10

_**Can't see if it's right in front of you  
**_

_**By**_

_**Sexandviolence201 **_

_**Part Ten  
**_

_**Lights On is from David Cook**_

_**Movie….**_

_**Solomon was watching in the bathroom and Brandi came out with Angel. So Brandi walked with Solomon and saw Quinn with Sam. "Hey guys." Solomon said and Brandi said hi to Quinn… So they chatted for a while and so Sam wanted to get popcorn with Brandi. He kissed Quinn. "I told Sam on the way over here." Quinn said and Solomon responded, "I did the same with Brandi." They looked at each other and Quinn told Solomon that it was a great night. Quinn got a phone call and it was Brittany… **_

"_**Hey Brit, Swine flu. No it doesn't mean your mom is going to turn into a pig. It's okay to eat bacon if she turns into….She will not turned into a pig. We will be over there…..We will be there after the movie." Quinn said and went back with Sam.  
**_

_**Sam and Brandi would getting popcorn. "So how do you feel about what Solomon told you." Sam asked and Brandi responded, "I'm glad he did. She loves you, I see that look. I never had that look before." "It's a good look." Brandi said and then a couple of guys came by to insult Brandi. "Guys leave her the hell alone." Sam said and Solomon was right behind him as well as Finn. **_

"_**Guys, do you want to end up like the last guy who bullied someone?" Solomon asked and Finn responded, "It's not football season anymore." The football guys walked away. "Thank you guys." Brandi whispered and Angel was impressed with that. **_

_**Sam and Quinn was watching I am Number Four. "This is a good movie." Sam said and Quinn responded, "You better not say that because of the girl." "She's not you." Sam said and Quinn gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I mean she's not half-bad…" Quinn said and she turned to see Sophia there with a date. It was Brandi with Solomon and then Angel with Finn.**_

_**Solomon gave Brandi a look and kiss. "So I was wondering this summer you have to go to New York. I'm going to miss you." Brandi said and Solomon looked at her because she has hope they will still be together. Solomon like that even if he was still getting used to the fact that she's still technically man by what's between her legs. "Baby, I'm going to sing something really softly to you.." Solomon said and he started…**_

_Solomon sings:_

_**Never really said too much**_

_**Afraid it wouldn't be enough**_

_**Just try to keep my spirits up**_

_**When there's no point in grieving**_

_**Doesn't matter anyway**_

_**Words could never make me stay**_

_**Words will never take my place**_

_**When you know I'm leaving**_

_**Try to leave a light on when I'm gone**_

_**Something I rely on to get home**_

_**One I can feel at night**_

_**A naked light, a fire to keep me warm**_

_**Try to leave a light on when I'm gone**_

_**Even in the daylight, shine on **_

_**Brandi gave him a small kiss and Angel looked over as she looked at Finn. She was allowing herself happiness and slowly put her head on his shoulder. Finn looked over at her and he got a small kiss. **_

_**Sam looked at Quinn and this is the conversation that Quinn will never forget. **_

"_**How's Brittany's mother?" Sam asked and Quinn responded, "Everyone is keeping a close eye on her, they are afraid she could get H1N1 virus. She called me saying her mother was going to the doctor to be checked out for it she's been running a series of fevers. Her sister is trying so hard to give Brittany a normal life. She's been working on helping with the costumes for regional. I don't know what to say, I mean I don't know anyone who's ever had cancer." **_

"_**I had thyroid gland cancer…I balloon up big and I know sometimes I seem all about my body and looks. It's just when I was that big, I hated myself." Sam said and Quinn looked at him. "It's gone now by….." Quinn smiled because that was something Sam didn't have to share but he did with her. It made Quinn feel that she was special in his arms. **_

_**Santana and Rachel would making out some more. "I don't think is studying…" Santana said and added, "I think we should go back studying." "Your not getting away from me…" Rachel said and Santana responded, "Are you saying we should prolong studying?" "The reasoning I used as nothing what so ever to do about studying." Rachel said and she put her hand slowly in-between Santana's legs.  
**_

_**After several screams for Jesus, they laid in bed with the covers up to try again and studying.. The phone rings… "Hey.." Santana said… "Brit calm down, my phone was on vibrate. What's H1N1?" Santana asked and then paused, "I don't know what it is but it doesn't mean she's going to turn into a pig." Rachel had a look on her face and was getting ready to go over there. Santana was able to get off the phone. "We have to be there. H1N1 isn't good." Rachel said and as they left she informed Santana why it wasn't good especially for someone who just recover from brain surgery. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_Can't see it even if it's in front of you  
_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Eleven  
_

_This will catch you up this is what is going on after the fiction Together…Author's Note  
_

_**Brittany's mother was able to avoid death again and after two weeks went into full remission. Katrina and Brittany had a rough time because Brittany closed down but are stronger than ever. **_

_**Finn and Angel would getting really close then learned everything her parents did Rachel's mother and in a weak moment almost kissed Rachel but she told him no. Santana went crazy on him and made it clear that she wanted to married Rachel. Santana didn't realized what she said, she told Rachel it was in the heat of the moment but then took her virginity…**_

_**Sam and Quinn went from red hot to not so much when Sam got an offer to transfer to another high school that was on the border of Santana's house. Quinn said no and then Sam then gave her an ultimatum, she broke up with him but he promised to stay at New Directions to win both regional and Nationals. Finn then let it be known about Jesse St. James and told the women knew about it thanks to Brittany's sister. He blew up at Rachel and Santana then Quinn. As Quinn was about to tell him she loves him, he told her he doesn't want anything to do with her. However, the secret made Brandi leave. **_

_**Angel and Finn are trying to work it out then Quinn remember how Solomon's mother met his father…Which leads to… **_

_**Santana and Rachel would making out on the couch. Quinn came downstairs and saw across from them purposely pouting because she wanted to talk to Santana. Santana looked over and told her to go. Quinn got up and Santana went back on her girlfriend. "How do you feel?" Santana asked and Rachel smiled because that pain of being penetration was the inital shock but after that, it was a first time. Then Quinn pouted again and ate her ice cream. "Baby I need to kill Quinn." Santana said and Rachel responded, "If you do kill Quinn just remember blood is hard to clean up off the carpet and even on the wall. You might want to do it in the basement." Rachel walked upstairs and Santana gave her girl a weird oh dear God that was creepy look. Quinn said, "She's your girlfriend." **_

_**"Okay let me cliff-note this whole conversation. You are a dumb-ass. You are beyond a dumb-ass matter of a fact it amazes me that Sue made you head cheerleader because you are a dumb-ass. Solomon loves you and because he loves you he wouldn't cross the line. You need to do something." Santana said and Quinn responded, "He won't talk to me." Santana paused then called for Rachel to come back down stairs. After a few minutes. "Remind me again, What's Mr. Schu assignment?" Santana asked and Rachel responded, "It's to dress-up into something funny while doing a serious song and even if the idea of your costume is not funny. I have to say the lengths of it is original." Rachel walked back upstairs. "Now here's what your going to do." Santana said.  
**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Can't see it even if it's right in front of you  
_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Twelve_

_**It's Not Over is from Daughty**_

_Solomon saw Quinn going into the room with a bag and Rachel followed. Santana walked up to Solomon and starting the conversation with… "You're a dumb-ass." Santana said and added, "Don't you see that she's sorry? Wait it's my turn." Will agreed. Santana with an old-school Rachel Berry outfit. Rachel has updated her clothes ever since dating Santana. _

"_The one thing I've learned from my girlfriend is that you either love someone or you lose them. Solomon pay attention." Santana said and sang Hot And Cold. She gave her friend a look and walked back. Solomon knew she was still pissed for being told off that day. Brittany then got up and sang her song…_

"_I don't like San, Quinn, Kat or Rachel being yelled at…" Brittany said and the music hit. The song she sang was un-Brittany like and she sat back down…Brittany dressed like a cat and Will inform her to never sing that song again...  
_

_Rachel walked out of the changing room while giving Brittany that look from the song she sang and Santana gave Rachel a look. "What is she coming out in?" Santana asked and Holly was told to also come to Glee room…Quinn began to walk out…_

_Everyone in Glee club was dying laughing and wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Exes would laughing and the whole ex-cheerios would on the floor. Will wanted them to do a serious song in a funny costume. Will couldn't believe that Quinn took it this far. "So Quinn….Why the….costume…." Will asked and Quinn responded, "I know tomorrow is regional and I hurt somebody that I considered a good friend and he should know that as of last night I became single again. So after I sing the song, I'm going to stand in the middle of the hallway where I could be humiliate for the rest of my high school life as seventh bell rings. If that doesn't proves that I am sorry, I'll do it even if you don't forgive me." She told the song and looked at him…_

_**Quinn Sings:**_

_I was blown away what could I say_

_It all seemed to make sense_

_You've taken away everything_

_And I can't do without_

_I try to see the good in life_

_But good things in life are hard to find_

_Blow it away, Blow it away_

_Can we make this something good_

_Well I'll try to do it right this time around_

_Let's start over_

_I'll try to do it right this time around_

_It's not over_

_There's a part of me that's dead and in the ground_

_This love is killing me, but you're the only one_

_It's not over_

_We can't let this get away_

_Let it out, let it out_

_Don't get caught up in yourself_

_Let it out_

_(Chorus)_

_Let's start over_

_I'll try to do it right this time around_

_It's not over_

_Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground_

_This love is killing me_

_But you're the only one_

_It's not over_

_Let's start over_

_Its not over, Oh yeah, yeah!_

_This love is killing me_

_But you're the only one_

_It's not over..._

_Quinn looked at Solomon and said, "Now I'm going to stand out there and kill my social life. _


	13. Chapter 13

_Can't see it even if it's right in front of you  
_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Thirteen  
_

"_Santana will have to take over the Cheerios I will get slushee over and over again. My cousin will never make me live it down but I don't care…I love you Solomon, it's over and I shouldn't never have doubted you. I should always have known you would never…It doesn't matter because I'm not the same bitch anymore. Rachel put on my make-up and helped me with my belly. I did horrible things to her and still if you break-up or hurt San…So I'm going to kill my social life." Quinn started to walk out and there would whispers for Solomon to stop her. "You are going to march and save your girlfriend!" Holly yelled and Sam responded, "Dude get her." Solomon dressed as Mr.T who sang I'm Still waiting from Johnny Gill walked to Quinn and touched her arm. They walked in the middle of the hallway. "You are not going to throw this in my face that you did and I did nothing." Solomon said and he heard Rachel squeaking about this. "Berry." Quinn said and added, "You would saying." "I love you Quinn and it's going to take me a while to trust you but if your willing to dress up like that then I'll kill my social life too." Solomon said and Will ran down the hall…It was time for the bell and he smiled as he walked back_

"_No ones killing there social life." Will said and the new costume couple shared the first big kissed again and Solomon responded, "I really hate clowns, I love you baby." They laughed and they kiss some more. Santana hugged Rachel and said, "You liked dressing her up." "It was closure." Rachel said and kissed her girlfriend. "Where's Quinn?" Brittany asked and Katrina was about to explain. Angel walked by and saw Finn. "Don't asked." Finn said and the whole world went away. _

_The following day it was regional…_

_Kurt found Blaine and told him everything about what happened. Rachel was like a chicken with her head cut off. Sam and Quinn ran into each other. "You look even more beautiful." Sam said and Quinn responded, "I'm more happy then I been this year." "I'm happy for you." Sam said and Quinn was happy then hit his chest. "Let's kick some ass.." She went into Solomon hugging then spinning her. "Now no clown suit,…" Solomon said and Quinn responded, "I retire it." They kiss again and Finn looked in the mirror then Rachel walked to him. He looked at her and she said, "What a different a year makes." "I'm sorry." Finn said and Rachel gave him a hug. "Break a leg and kick some ass." Santana wore her Rhytmn Nation outfit to say she was nervous it was an understatement. Brittany walked to and said, "Why are you nervous?" "I don't want to screw this up." Santana said and Brittany shook her head no. "Someone wants to say good luck to you." Brittany said and it was Brittany's mother with Parker. _

"_I know you are nervous and I know your dedicated this to me for giving Brittany the inspiration, I want you go out for you and your friends will make sure they whole up there end. You are special Santana, you are fierce and love my daughter just like Katrina." Brittany's mother said and they hugged. Katrina then wanted Brittany to walk to the side. _

_Katrina went into this big speech and opened a small box, Brittany immediately said yes. "I didn't get a chance to…" Katrina said and Brittany gave her a kiss. "Yes." Brittany whispered. Rachel walked to Santana and said, "What a difference a year makes. We're going to New York." _

_Mr. Schuster had them head to the room. "This is it guys, we win we go to New York and if we lose…" Will paused and Santana responded, "We are not losing, Vocal adrenalin has nothing on us. They will use the same singers and we won't. We have Brittany and Mike Chang. They don't' have me or Rachel or Finn or Kurt. Everyone." Santana led everyone in Solomon King's chant. "Your right or Finn's dancing." Will said and Brittany shot him a look. "We have nothing to lose and that make us more dangerous." The light flashed.,_


	14. Chapter 14

Can't see it even if it's right in front of you

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Fourteen_

_**Rhytmn Nation is from janet Jackson and We Will Rock You is from Queen**_

_It all started with Finn sitting in the front then turned to the audience as they started we Will rock you. He sang the first line till We Will rock You and then Kurt sang the next part and Finn clapped getting everyone in. Then Sam and Quinn came out singing as they did the classic New Direction entrance. Finn sang that last Rock you and Solomon came out_

_Solomon Raps: _

_Never back down and never give in._

_New Directions back down that's an original sin._

_Hold your claps now because we ain't even done._

_2011 performing is our fun.._

_So old school let's say hip hop horray. _

_This is our day. _

_Solomon held that note. Then continue We Will Rock You…The crowd went wild and they stood in attention as Katrina came in with the jackets and hats. As the curtain opened, everyone dressed in a certain Janet Jackson outfits. Rachel stepped up.._

_Rachel sings:Nation stepped for me.._

_New Direction did college steps…_

_Rachel Sings:Nation…Old school Nasty. _

_New Directions did the Nasty routine. Brittany stepped up and said: __**We are the…Everyone sang Rhytmn Nation…**_

_Santana sang: _

_(No Music)_

_With music by our side_

_To break the color lines_

_(Music comes in Briefly)_

_Let's work together_

_To improve our way of life_

_Rachel sings:_

_(music comes in harder)_

_Join voices in protest_

_To social injustice_

_A generation full of courage_

_Come forth with me_

_Everyone sings:_

_People of the world today_

_Are we looking for a better way of life_

_We are a part of the rhythm nation_

_People of the world unite_

_Strength in numbers we can get it right_

_One time_

_We are a part of the rhythm nation_

_Mecedres Sings:_

_This is the test_

_No struggle no progress_

_Lend a hand to help_

_Your brother do his best_

_Things are getting worse_

_We have to make them better_

_It's time to give a damn_

_Let's work together come on_

_Everyone Sings:_

_People of the world today_

_Are we looking for a better way of life_

_We are a part of the rhythm nation_

_People of the world unite_

_Strength in numbers we can get it right_

_One time_

_We are a part of the rhythm nation_

_Rachel Sings:Say it people_

_Say it children _

_Say it if you wanna now a way of life.._

_They stopped and they went from side to side for Brittany and Chang to do there thing. Rachel start the chorus then Santana and Quinn finished it off to the last part…The crowd was louder then before and the New Directions won regional and then Nationals.  
_


End file.
